Spatial audio signals are being used in greater frequency to produce a more immersive audio experience. A stereo or multi-channel recording can be passed from the recording or capture apparatus to a listening apparatus and replayed using a suitable multi-channel output such as a pair of headphones, headset, multi-channel loudspeaker arrangement etc.
Home theatre or home cinema multi-channel playback systems may have for example 6 or 8 speakers arranged in a 5.1 or 7.1 setup or configuration respectively. In the standard setup the speakers are equidistant from the listening position and the angles of the speakers are defined. The positions of speakers in a typical 5.0 system are illustrated in FIG. 11, where a centre speaker (C, or FC) 1003 is located directly in front of the listener, the front left speaker (FL) 1005 located 30° to the left of centre, the front right speaker (FR) 1007 located 30° to the right of centre, the rear left (RL) or left surround speaker 1009 located 110° to the left of centre and the rear right (RR) or right surround speaker 1011 located 110° to the right of centre.
However the location of the speakers in practical configurations and setups are typically defined by the room size and shape, furniture location, location of the display (TV/whiteboard). Thus, the distances and angles of the speakers with respect to a ‘seated’ location may vary from configuration to configuration, and in many cases are not located symmetrically around listener. Playback of audio using typical configurations can fail to replicate the experience that the recording material intends.